A couch in the forest
by Kasan Soulblade
Summary: Fluffiness... some mature hintings Kratos and Anna fluff set in autumn just because it is autumn


A couch in the forest…

Sometime during DES… just a one shot drizzle fic. Some adult themes implied.

"Where did you learn how to braid?" She asked as he gently worked his fingers through her waist long brown hair.

"After living for four thousand years you gain a few skills." Kratos chuckled, picking a feather from his lap and gently weaving it through the threads of his soon to be complete braid. She sighed, seemed to drowse while he worked. Holding the last feather, one of his own actually, he slipped it in with the crimson ribbon that marked the break in his weaving and the lion tail like end of Anna's hair.

"Viss couldn't have done better." Anna said after he announced he was done. She gently pulled his work so that it rested on her shoulder and with eye and hand went over it.

"Not knowing Viss, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, she w- is my half sister and the only one in the family who could do anything like complex weaving."

"Oh." Kratos draped his arms around her, she sighed at his touch, leaned against him. He fondly kissed her cheek since she was so close and she giggled. He dismissed the slight rustle, after all it was autumn and any motion on their part made an unholy amount of racket. There were leaves everywhere, and while the hues were appeasing to the eye the crunching and shattering of the fragile flora was a little painful to his over sensitive ears. Chuckling, for Anna had an all too familiar glint in her eyes as she leaned her head back for a kiss Kratos snatched the sneaky hand that was sliding up and was stuffed to brimming with dried up plant life. He coolly stopped her before she could dump all those leaves down the back of his shirt, and was pleased that he caught her before she had the chance to finish her little stunt.

"Epp… let me go!"

She sawed her hand back and forth in his grasp but had no luck in freeing herself. But then she would have none considering what he was compared to her.

"You should know by now I am forever on my guard, and I am several hundred times stronger then you." She stopped struggling and he smiled, kissed her throat since it was so on hand. "So why don't you admit I've captured you, and I might decide to let you go."

"What if I decide I don't want to be... let go?" Anna teased, nestling into his arms.

"Going to make life difficult for me are you? Humans!" Kratos mock sighed, freeing up her arm and then seemed to engulf her in a hug. He allowed himself to fall over, and holding her as he was she went down with him.

"Hey!" Anna squirmed in his grip, her hair smashed into his face. Annoyed by the hair turned weapon he wiggled out from under her, than leaned heavily against her, much like a man would on a very comfortable couch. "Ow… you're... heavy…"

He draped his cape, making a point of covering her face. "A talking couch, what a wonder!"

"You take… that… back!"

"A talking, hostile, couch." Katos marveled to no one in particular.

"When I get up…" Anna gasped. "You are a dead man."

"Dead seraphim." He corrected.

"Bald winged seraphim, I'll pluck out every one of those feathers." Anna promised.

Kratos laughed, gently stroked her arm while mentally marveling at how much the same they were. It was good to know that they were that close, that much the same.

"Well well well… someone has a violent streak…" He lifted the cape and leaned forward to murmur the last word into her ear.

"Who, you?"

"Me?" He pulled away, injected a note of pain into his voice and a comically crestfallen expression. "Anna I am a pacifist…"

"You're wearing a sword and you say that."

He shrugged, unhooked the sword from his belt.

"I am a pacifist…" He began again he was interrupted this time by her laughter.

"Oh that's _so_ believable. Pacifist my rear, the second you're a pacifist I'm the Queen of Tethe'alla."

"Your majesty," Kratos managed a sketchy bow whilst sitting. "

"What is it with members of Cruxis and compulsive lying?"

"That," he grumbled, "is Mithos and Yuan's department, not mine. You've called me a blunt, tactless, socially inapt boar in multiple occasions."

"I said that… poor you." Anna reached up, tussled his hair.

"I've survived worse." Kratos chuckled; he liked it when she played with his hair… If she had a wing fetish he had a hair fetish, as well as a thing for backs. Not that he was going to tell her that anytime soon.

"I'm getting worried…" Anna frowned. "Noshy's been watching Lloyd for an hour now and I want to check up on them."

Sighing, as their hour stolen away from duty was now up Kratos nodded, picked his blade from the forest floor.

"There's always next time beloved." Anna smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking about as always, "and there's always time, in that we have an endless amount."

"Not exactly endless, beloved," Kratos chuckled. "But I'll take what's been given to me for all it's worth."

"That's my Seraph." She wrapped her arms around him.

She nestled against him with a happy sigh.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she deposited a hand full of leaves down his shirt back.

"Anna!"

She was off and running and he stood alone in the leaf strewn clearing working the hard brittle leaves out from shirt and hyper sensitive skin.


End file.
